Automated banking machines may include a reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. The automated banking machine may operate to cause the data read from the card or other record to be compared with computer stored data related to authorized users or accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer record corresponds to an authorized system user to carry out at least one transaction which is operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also commonly produced and may be printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine which enables consumers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts and account balance inquiries. Some automated banking machines may additionally or alternatively optically scan and resolve data from documents such as financial checks. The types of transactions a customer may carry out with an automated banking machine are determined by the capabilities of the particular machine and the programming and systems associated with operation of the machine.
For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine, an automated transaction machine, an automated teller machine or an ATM shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to electronically carry out transactions involving automated transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.